Cleaning Day
by Nibzo
Summary: It's spring cleaning in Castle Oblivion, and Xenmas is forcing Zexion to help clean Demyx's pigsty of a room! What's the blonde got stored under his bed that makes VI so flustered? Happy Zemyx Day! Smut with bits of plot.


**It's Zemyx Day '10! Whoo-hoo!**

**Actually, I haven't been a fan long enough to celebrate Zemyx Day…okay, I kind of have, but I always am kind of forgetful as to what the current day is. So by the time I realize it's Zemyx Day it's usually the 7****th**** or the 8****th****. Boo. Today I remembered though! So I wrote this up!**

**Not saying it's PWP…it kind of is…it's about half and half, really…**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts. Do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction if I did? I'd be making my favorite couples into canon!**

It was that time of year again. Well, at least in the outside world. The birds were chirping, the snow was melting, and there was a fresh smelled and a renewed sense of life in the world that made you just so jovial it made you want to sing.

However, in Castle Oblivion, only one thing resulted from this renewal, and that was a time known as spring cleaning. The World that Never Was didn't ever go through substantial changes in the atmosphere or different seasons like the outside world, but if there was one thing that the two places had in common it was that they needed to stay spick and span in order for the occupants to inhabit. So once a year at this time, the Nobodies would all get together and clean.

Usually this wasn't a big problem for Zexion, seeing as he liked things to be neat and tidy at all times, and therefore the spaces he spent the most time in were fairly clean and organized. His room and the library were probably the two cleanest places in the castle all year round. So while everyone usually spent the day vacumming and scrubbing and working their asses off to tidy up their part of the castle, Zexion usually just straightened a few things and then got the rest of the day to relax.

Well, except this year.

"You want me to _what_?" Zexion asked, looking up at the door his Superior was standing at. It had only taken him a good twenty minutes to pick a few things up in his room, so he had just laid down on the bed to relax. Xenmas, however, had other plans.

"Number 9 is supposed to be in charge of the kitchen and his own room, but his quarters are so much of a sty that we'll be well into next week before he finishes it! I assigned two other members to pick up the slack in the kitchen, but he needs help with his room."

"Oh no, no, no," Zexion said, waving his finger. "I am not giving up my day of relaxation just because Number 9 doesn't know the difference between Windex and laundry detergent. Find someone else to do it."

"Number 6…"

"Have you even seen his room? I mean, I've walked past it on occasion and it smells absolutely disgusting! How he lives with that stench is beyond me, it's enough to suffocate a herd of livestock, and unless you want to be known as Organization 12, I refuse to go in there and help him clean up that pigpen of a room."

"Number 6, I am not asking you to help Number 9."

"Thank you."

"I'm ordering you to do it. Get moving."

With that he turned around and slammed the door to Zexion's room shut, not giving him any time to argue back.

And it was a lot worse than he expected. Zexion wore a facemask in order to separate the clean air from whatever else it was Demyx usually breathed in. Rubber gloves squeezing his fingers and rain boots loosely clinging to his feet, he tapped on the door, hearing the loud music that played whilst the other cleaned. He heard a bit of shuffling before the door knob turned and Demyx came to the door.

"Zexion!"

"It's Number 6, Number 9…"

"Oh blah, I've told you to call me Demyx!"

"And you refuse to call me Number 6, so therefore I will refer to you by your number."

Glancing into the room Zexion was all but pleased; in fact, he was rather horrified. There were clothes piled up in every corner of the room, papers floating about every which way, and some weird discoloring on the floor that he couldn't help but gag at. Not to mention the seemingly endless junk scattered across the floor.

"What did you need, Zexy?"

Now he was just about ready to blow a gasket at that stupid nickname before starting, "Superior made me…" but then Demyx gasped at the cleaning supplies in hand and his current attire.

"Are you here to help me clean? Oohhh, Zexy, that's so thoughtful of you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

To which, Zexion drew back his snide remark. The inhabitants of the castle were a bit slobby in general, so when he did take the initiative to try and pick things up a bit he never got so much as a glance. Yet here he hadn't even began to help Demyx and he was already dishing out thank-yous. It was nice to be recognized every once in awhile for helping out, I guess.

"Yeah, yeah," Zexion said, ignoring the very slight blush that had accumulated on his cheeks. "Whatever, let's just get started."

And so the two tried their best to clean up Demyx's mess of a room, sorting clothes into dirty and clean, folding the ones that were dubbed wearable, and putting them back into the drawers. Next Zexion took care of the floor, sorting out the junk, not bothering to ask Demyx what should be thrown away and what the boy was going to keep. Demyx was a horrible packrat, and Zexion figured if he were to ask the blonde on every single thing he touched then nothing would be thrown away. While Zexion worked on this, he gave the musician the Windex in his cleaning supplies tote and then ordered him to change the sheets of his bed once he was done. This was some of the only communication going on between the two; Demyx would try to start a conversation but all he would get in reply from the bluenette was a huff or sigh every now and then accompanied by a yes or no.

And with Zexion's help, the work was actually getting done a lot quicker. Three hours into cleaning they were more than halfway done, and the room's horrifying stench was slowly beginning to fade. Zexion took a break to examine his work, and decided that he had done a pretty damn good job. He even bet that Axel's room wasn't nearly half as bad as this but he was still having trouble sorting out where things went.

"Well, what else needs to be done, Zexy?"

Grimacing at the nickname once more, but ignoring it, he turned to Demyx after giving the room a once around. "Well, the drawers could stand for a good dusting, the floor should probably be vacuumed…you got your mirror with the Windex, right?"

"Done and done!"

"Right, so that should be about it."

"What about under the bed?"

Zexion paused. "Come again?"

"Under the bed. Y'know, where you store a bunch of your stuff?"

"Demyx…"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I keep things underneath my bed?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

There was an eerie silence as Zexion contemplated strangling the musician. Organization 12 did have a nice ring to it…

"Riiiiiight," Demyx said, slowly slipping out into the hallway. "I'll go find the vacuum, you start under the bed!" And before Zexion could say anything in reply, the blonde had made a mad dash out the door, fearful of incurring any of the wrath that was Zexion.

Sighing in defeat, Zexion sank to his knees and looked underneath the bed. Truth be told, it wasn't nearly as horrible as he had thought of, but was still a complete mess nonetheless. Magazines were strewn about, different pairs of shoes and socks thrown left and right, some without a mate, and some empty food containers, luckily without the food, were a couple of the things he found underneath the blondes bed, other than countless spider webs and dust bunnies. Scooting everything out from underneath he then began the tedious process of sorting the magazines and shoes, determining which socks should go in the wash (he later just said to hell with it all and put them all in the bin of Demyx's dirty clothes), and throwing away the empty bags of chips, bottles of soda, or candy wrapper. The blonde had long come back from his trip down the hall to retrieve the vacuum, and other than the loud, whhrring noise that was the appliance things remained extremely quiet as before. And after pulling out the duster and doing a quick sweep of under the bed to retrieve the cobwebs and dust, it was acceptable to Zexion's standards.

That is, until he hit something under the bed with the duster that made Zexion pause. Funny, he thought, I thought I cleared everything out from under the bed. He reached underneath and scooted the little box toward him with the duster, figuring it was just another empty box he would be throwing into the trash.

However, upon getting a closer look his eyes went wide. The lettering on the box spelled out something Zexion was surely surprised at, looking from Demyx to the small box then back and forth again, his mind trying to sort out exactly why the blonde had such a trashy item underneath his bed.

"D…D…Demyx?"

Noticing his cleaning partner's stutter the blonde propped the vacuum up and flipped the switch to off so that he could hear a bit better. "Yeah?"

"W…what the…what the hell are these?" he screeched, practically shoving them into the blondes face. Both of the men's cheeks went red as Zexion looked to Demyx as to why there was an unopened box of condoms under his bed.

"Oh…those…well…." He laughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. It's not like he was totally clueless and didn't know what the hell they were actually for. He was just wondering if Zexion, who was somewhat prudish at times, would believe him when he explained why he had actually gotten them.

"Where did you get these?"

"At a store in Twilight Town on my last mission."

"Why?"

"I dunno…I mean, I just kind of wanted to look at them a bit, y'know?"

"No, I don't know, number 9. People usually don't by condoms just to look at them."

A sly grin planted itself on Demyx's face. "So…you want to try them out then?"

If Zexion's face could get any redder, Demyx had accomplished it with this simple question. "I…I mean…of…of course not!"

"Your stuttering says otherwise," Demyx's grin grew a bit wider as he sauntered over to the startled bluenette. Zexion made the unfortunate mistake of then trying to back up, when he really should have just bolted forward to get to the door before Demyx closed it, which he did when he finally decided that moving backwards wasn't the smartest idea.

"C'mon, Zexy. We can have a reason to use them. That way I didn't waste my munny."

"You shouldn't have bought them in the first place, idiot!"

They were not a bit too close for Zexion's liking, Demyx twirling a finger in his short, blue hair as he pressed their bodies close together. Zexion couldn't help but let out a small moan, even after trying so hard to suppress it before it shakily came out of his mouth. He took in a sharp breath when Demyx began licking at his earlobe.

"Seems to me like your 'of course not' just became a 'fuck yes'" he purred into his ear.

Zexion really couldn't help it anymore. His hormones were kicking into overdrive as Demyx overwhelmed his sense, touching him ever so gently to leave him wanting more. And it's not like he wasn't curious, or that he found the blonde unattractive…

"…fine…"

"Pardon?"

"But only if I'm on top."

Demyx laughed. "Zexy, zexy, zexy…"

"I found them under your bed."

"But they're _my_ condoms."

"I helped you clean you

r room!"

"Correct, this is _my_ room."

"I'm the one agreeing to sleep with you!"

"I wouldn't have let you get away even if you tried."

Zexion huffed in defeat as the other smirked, towering over him in reply.

"I outrank you."

"I'm taller than you."

"I'm smarter than you."

"Obviously not smart enough if you didn't see this coming."

With that the smaller organization member was forcefully pushed to the bed. Getting atop the older member he straddled him and began to unzip his own coat, shaking it off and throwing it blindly into the room.

"Ugh, this room was totally clean before we decided to do this. And now we're going to get the fresh sheets all soiled."

"If you want, we can move to your room."

"No way in hell."

Demyx was now bare-chested on top of Zexion as he leaned down and began kissing and licking his neck. Zexion let out another groan as he felt his pants tightening a bit at the contact, feeling Demyx's sly fingers work with the zipper of his coat and slowly dragging it down. His own fingers went backwards and gripped at the sheets, tightening when the blonde bit at a particular spot on his neck. He let on a whimper at the contact and then moaned again as Demyx lapped at the small wound.

"D…don't…"

"Hmm?"

"Now the others will see."

"Boo-hoo. Let them see."

After pushing Zexion's standard Organization coat off he began to trail kisses down his chest, Zexion letting out more moans as he felt the blonde's sweet and sinful tongue travel down his from his neck and to his upper chest, fingers toying with his nipples. The hardened pink nubs were already standing at attention when his lips curled around one of them.

"Ahh…ahhh…"

Zexion's hands immediately buried themselves into the blonde hair before him, squeezing the locks and pulling them to signal to Demyx that his body appreciated the attention it was receiving. The blonde's tongue swirled around the right nipple one last time before biting down on it, then switching to the left to abuse the other one. The constricting feeling in his pants was now practically unbearable, and became even more so when the hand that had been working his left nipple snaked its way down his body and began squeezing his hard member from outside his pants.

That hand then slowly unzipped the pants as he continued his assault on the pink bud with his mouth, dragging down both his pants and boxers to the bluenette's knees, then stopping. Zexion felt utterly ridiculous and exposed in front of the blonde who he outranked, and extremely embarrassed that said blonde was turning him into a puddle of goo with every action. Cheeks flushed red, hair disheveled and a few beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead and another few running down his neck, he put his wrist over his mouth, hand in a fist as he tried so desperately to catch his breath. Demyx bit on the left nipple just as he had done the right before lowering his head down Zexion's body, leaving a trail of saliva down the older's abdomen.

Skipping the teasing, Demyx engulfed Zexion's member, the older letting out a cry of pleasure as he felt the blonde's hot, wet cavern take in his aching length. His breath became more ragged as Demyx sucked, his tongue moving up and down, across the slit and over the head.

"N…nnnn…no…nooooo…"

"No what?" Demyx said, coming up only for a minute. Zexion looked down and possibly the most erotic sight he ever had the pleasure of setting his eyes upon laid before him; his length standing straight up before the blonde's face, Demyx positioned right between his knees as messy drops of saliva and precum leaked down the boy's cheeks. He let out another moan, swearing he was going to come undone just from looking at him. "No fair…Y…you've…you've still got…the pants…your pants are…" he stuttered, almost ashamed that it was so difficult for him to push out a proper sentence. Demyx smiled, getting up off of Zexion if only for a second to remove his pants, dragging the zipper down ever so slowly if only to give Zexion a bit of a show. Pulling his slacks off, he got back on top of the bluenette and thrusted forward a bit, their manhoods rubbing together sensually that drove Zexion absolutely insane.

Going back down on Zexion he once again took the man's member into his mouth, this time sucking and bobbing his head up and down at the same time. Zexion let out a chorus of strangled moans as he felt himself getting closer to blowing, feeling that familiar wrap in his stomach uncoil as the other continued to suck him off. More precum leaked down his tip as Demyx picked up the pace, the older's weeping member pouring out sweet liquid into his mouth.

"Dem…Demyx…oh…please, I'm so close…"

"We haven't even used one of the condoms yet, silly. I can't have you…"

"I mean it!" he shouted.

Demyx let the other's member drop from his mouth as he smiled. The sounds that Zexion was making had gotten him harder than ever; combined with the different expressions that planted themselves on his face and he was so painfully erect that he felt like he might just explode from looking at the shorter male panting on his bed.

"Alright," he said, giving Zexion's member one more playful tug before reaching over to the box. He brought up the flaps and took one of the packaged condoms out, ripping it open with his teeth and then slowly loosening it up with his finger. He went back down to Zexion and took one last look at his appendage before grabbing it and slipping the condom on.

"D…Demyx?"

"This is thanks for helping me clean my room."

When Zexion's member was fully covered by the condom, Demyx got up and positioned himself above the other, straddling his hole over the erect manhood. Before, lowering himself down he took one last glance at the bluenette, who had a look of panic plastered on his face.

"Did you change your mind?" Demyx asked, slightly disappointed.

"No…"

"Then what's wrong?"

Zexion felt embarrassed at this question, but he didn't want the only one to be feeling pleasure. He may have had no heart, but he wasn't a selfish bastard. "Won't it hurt?"

Demyx smiled, his hand reaching forward and gently stroking Zexion's cheek. "Thank you for caring. It will hurt, but I can handle it."

With that, he lowered himself onto Zexion, quickly sheathing the other's manhood with his tight ass, trying to spare himself as much pain as possible. He let out a very pain-filled groan as he let himself be completely filled, sharp and ragged breaths escaping his mouth as he heaved. Liquid stung at the corners of his eyes from the pain, but at the same time it felt so good to be filled like this.

After about a minute of sitting there, trying to catch his breath and get used to the feeling of having Zexion fill him, he slowly began to move, lifting himself up off of Zexion, making sure that just the tip was inside of him before slamming back down. He gasped and threw his head back, almost ready to explode from that one sudden movement, but held himself back.

Slowly, a rhythm was built up between the two, and before long the sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room and resonated off the wall, mixed in with the two's loud moans and groans of pleasure. Demyx picked up speed as he bobbed up and down on Zexion, riding him in fits of ecstasy and pleasure. Each time he slammed back down onto him felt a billion times better than the first, and he wasn't sure that it could get any better.

But suddenly, without warning, it did. Zexion swiftly flipped them both over so that he was on top, Demyx's surprised face burning itself into his mind. Those wide eyes staring back up and him, excited yet fearful at the same time. Zexion immediately began thrusting quickly into Demyx's hot hole, the other letting out a string of expletives and moans as he felt the other's member pounding at his prostate.

"Zexion…ohh…ooohhh…..yes, right there…keep going..."

So he did, thrusting wildly in an animalistic manner into the blonde beneath him, pounding into that one bundle of nerves that made the other's vision go blurry. He was so hot and tight around his member and the friction felt absolutely brilliant, their skin smacking together and making blissful noises that pounded in his ears.

"Harder, Zexy, harder!"

Zexion thrusted a few more times as hard as he could before leaning over and wrapping a hand around the blonde's neglected, weeping members, oozing out precum and sweating just as ferociously as any other part of their bodies. Their moans grew the loudest yet and evolved into pleasure-filled screams, Zexion pounding into the blonde a few more times before, crying each other's names, the two came.

"Zexion!"

"Ahhh…Demyx!"

With that they both exploded at the same time, Demyx all over Zexion's hands and his own chest, and Zexion into the blonde's hole, swiftly caught by the condom around his member. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting a few times and pumping Demyx a bit more before slowly down and stopping altogether, pulling out of the sweating blonde, utterly exhausted.

They fell together onto the bed, their ragged breaths finally beginning to slow down, their juices and sweat mixing together on the now soiled sheets. Zexion groaned lying in this filth, but was too tired to do anything other than slipping the condom from off his limp member and throwing it into the trashbin beside the bed.

"That was…" Zexion began.

"Amazing?" Demyx finished his sentence, grinning.

"I was going to say phenomenal, but that works too."

"Well…" Demyx began, reaching over to grab the box, examining it carefully, "there are still nineteen of these bad boys left."

All the room was silent at that save for the two still trying to catch their breaths, and as they slowed and returned back to normal Demyx frowned. He sighed and reached over Zexion ready to dispose of the entire box in the same garbage bin the used one had been thrown in.

"What are you doing?"

"This was just a one-time thing, right? Y'know, to test them out?" he responded before almost dropping them into the trash. Zexion, however, leaned forward and grabbed the blonde's wrist, who then sent a confused look back at him.

"Well…y'know…that's kind of wasteful."

"So what are you suggesting I do with them then?"

"We could…save them for later?"

A sly grin crept across Demyx's face as he leaned forward and planted a kiss upon Zexion's cheek, bringing him into a quick hug.

"I'm sure glad that Superior made you come down to help me clean!"

_Yeah_, Zexion thought to himself, _so am I_.

**End**

**Haha, hope you liked it. At first I was all, "OMG, never gonna think of anything, brain totally stuck!" But then I took a look at my messy room and there was my inspiration! **

**Of course, my room isn't nearly as bad as Demyx's. I don't think there is any discoloring on the floor. And all my junk is stored away in boxes for the summer, since I'll be heading back to college in the fall. Well, hoped you liked it! Read and review, over and out! -Nibzo**


End file.
